OUTLAST: LOS MONSTRUOS CHIDOS DEL MANICOMNIO
by ChinoRB11
Summary: Nuestros queridisimos personajes Darkar y Mecoboy, saben como hacernos reír, veremos como aquí se cagan de miedo, que pocas veces lo hemos podido ver, al meterse en el juego de terror ya muy famoso: OUTLAST. ADVERTENCIA: puede contener un lenguaje fuerte y grosero, y contenidos sexuales, QUEDAN AVISADOS.
1. ¿una cámara? SACATE A LA CHINGADA!

OUTLAST: LOS MONSTRUOS CHIDOS DEL MANICOMNIO

¿Una cámara? !SACATE A LA CHINGADA!... Capítulo 1

AVISO: vete ala versh no es mío ni soy un administrador o algo así, le pertenece a Roberto ''Darkar'' Alatriz. Sin más preangulo, empezemos.

Como todos sabemos, Darkar y Mecoboy, los protagonistas de Vete ala Versh, son unos muy mamones en la serie, pero en su vida fuera del set, son aún más mamones de lo común, Darkar se la pasa todo el tiempo del mundo jugando videojuegos, comiendo frituras y durmiendo hasta no poder más, y Mecoboy es un hijo de su madre aburrido pasando todo el tiempo haciendo su trabajo, Darkar siempre dice:

-Darkar: wey, no te dejes llevar por el trabajo mamón, ven a divertirte con los juegos para que te cagues de risa y de miedo.

-Mecoboy: cabrón no puedo, estoy arreglando los trabajos de junio para después trabajar en los de julio y agosto y...

-Darkar: ¡ABURREEEEEEESSS! bueno me voy a jugar mi nuevo, chingón y mamón juego, Outlast.

-Mecoboy: aja si sácate a la chingada.

Al momento de jugar Darkar, se la agarró de mamon y se puso a comer un dorito XXXLL, se agarró un baso enorme lleno de Frescolita y a jalársela. Después de jugar 17 horas seguidas sin dejar de jugar Outlast, se durmió aproximadamente por todo un día, al igual que Mecoboy, pero Mecoboy se durmió por hacer tanto trabajo, nada chingón.

Al despertar ambos, estaban en un cuarto con poca luz, estaba totalmente sucio, arañas, hormigas y más mamadas rodeando el cuarto, cuando Darkar despierta se encuentra una araña en su cara yyy...

-Darkar: ¡PERO QUE CHINGADOS!

A lo que Mecoboy se despierta.

-Mecoboy: !WEY YA DEJA DE GRITAR QUE NO ME DEJAS DOR... ¿!PERO QUE PEDOOOOO!? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR?

-Darkar: se parece al baño público de la esquina del frente, todo lleno de mamadas, y al baño de tu jefa.

-Mecoboy: tu cierra el osico animal lame penes(lo decía mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a Darkar)

-Darkar: ¡TU TE VISTES CON CONDONES MARICA!

-Mecoboy: !TU BESAS Y LAMES TODAS LAS FOTOS DE MEGAN FOX QUE TE ENCUENTRAS IDIOOOOOTAAAA!

Pero un sonido extraño interrumpe la discución

-Mecoboy: ah, escondete debajo de la cama, no malpienses y escondete!

-Darkar: ok wey calmate.

Entonces se abre la puerta del cuarto y entra un tipo gordo actuando como zombie, solo que este podía caminar normal y tenía un poco de cerebro, y también hablaba, el decía:

-Gordo extraño: no se oculten, se que están por aquí, los puedo oler.

Mecoboy se decía por su mente:

-Mecoboy: la PUTA chingada, me acabo de bañar y ya huelo así de mal.

Después de unos maravillosos minutos, el tipo se laraga como que diciendo: MIERDA NO ESTÁN AQUÍ.

Cuando pasan unos segundos, se salen de debajo de las camas, Darkar analiza y dice:

-Darkar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH(lo decía asombrado) ¡YA SE LO QUE PASA! ¡ESTAMOS EN OUTLAAAAASSSSSSSSTTT!

-Mecoboy: ¿NETA?, ¿que chingados es eso?

-Darkar: es un juego que te hace cagar de miedo, ese tipo que estaba ahí lo llamo Gordo Feo(tributo a Grman Garmendia)

-Mecoboy: aja y ¿eso del gordo feo es malo?

-Darkar: te va a tratar de matar TODO el puto y mamón tiempo que te logre ver.

-Mecoboy: puta madre, estamos bien jodidos.

-Darkar: ¿que tal si salimos a averiguar que hay afuera?

Mecoboy al abrir la puerta

-Mecoboy: ¿pero QUE CHINGADOS? no se ve ni mi pito de lo oscuro que esta.

-Darkar: es porque necesitamos una cámara.

-Mecoboy: ¿una cámara? ¿que? ¿vamos a bailar el harlem shake en la oscuridad? pero que originalidad.

-Darkar: no pendejo, una cámara con visión nocturna, que deberia estar poooooorrrrr... aquí.

-Mecoboy: bien ahora préndela.

-Darkar: yo se como hacerlo, no soy tan pendejo ahora ¿o si?

Después de encender la cámara salieron del cuarto ambos cagandose de miedo

CONTINUARA...


	2. Nota de Autor

Mis 42 lectores (espero que en un futuro seamos más :'D) no he podido subir el siguiente cap. debido a que mi computadora tuvo un gravísimo problema que no quiero mencionar, quería avisarles que el siguiente cap lo subiré probablemente el sábado o el domingo, o si no, mañana, porque el viernes definitivamente no puedo subirlo, me iré de viaje por ese día. También mencionar que en el cap. 6 (si, ya trabajo en el :v) habrá una aparición especial, EMPEZAD LOS RUMORES. Bueno, hasta pronto :D


	3. Los infectados exitados

Holas muy buenas, como les mencione anteriormente, dije que subiré cap. hoy, el sábado o el domingo, y bueno lo subí hoy XD, antes de empezar, quisiera mencionar que un amigo mio me dijo que no le gustó la idea de hacerle un tributo a German Garmendia, y bueno coincido con el, asi que en algún momento Darkar le cambiará el nombre a ese gordo, sin mas preangulo, empezemos:

Los infectados excitados... Parte 2

Después de encender la cámara salieron del cuarto ambos cagandose de miedo.

-Mecoboy: enciende la luz nocturna.

-Darkar: cerda, ¿qué pedo? ¿quién es el que jugó este juego? o más bien ¿quién es el que juega videojuegos aquí?

-Mecoboy: !AAAAYYYY POS YAAAAAA NO MAMES! !SOLO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Después de la discusión tan bella de ambos, Darkar encendió la visión nocturna, salieron corriendo como putas asustadas, y de repente una cama les interfiere el paso.

-Mecoboy: ¿¡PERO ES QUE CUALQUIER MAMADA TE INTERRUMPE EL PASO EN ESTE ENDEMONIADO MUNDO!?

-Darkar: pos si, haber wey calmate, tenemos que encontrar la salida, y descansar la visión nocturna.

-Mecoboy: !PUTA NO APAGES LA VISIÓN NOCTURNA!

-Darkar: !SI NO APAGAMOS LA VISIÓN NOCTURNA SE LE ACABAN LAS PILAS A LA PUTA CÁMARA! ah verdad, solo tenemos que encontrar las pilas (dice con cara de :3 feliz)

-Mecoboy: ¿y en donde chingados vamos a encontrar pilas en este pasillo?

-Darkar: no están en este pasillo, están dispersadas en toda la mansión. Y si sigues siendo asi de pendejo te comerán los infectados.

-Mecoboy: ¿cuáles infectados? ¿y que mansión?

-Darkar: !LUZ!

-Mecoboy: cabrón que cuáles infectados, luz no es un tipo de infectados, y no conozco ninguna mansión que se llame luz.

-Darkar: no pendejo, luz por alla.

-Mecoboy: aaaahhhhhh (lo dice como si se estuviera asficciando) ¿NETA? !NO MAMES LUZ! (lo dice mientras corre hacia la luz)

-Darkar: !ESPERAME WEY!

Cuando llegan a la luz, es un cuarto con tecnología y computadoras con archivos de los infectados (deberían saber cuáles los infectados de Outlast).

-Mecoboy: haber cabrón, tu que sabes mucho de esto, ¿dónde carajo estamos?

-Darkar: es uno de esos lugares en donde te preguntas ¿pero que pinches penes es este lugar? (ojo yo nunca dije que Darkar sabía que hay información de los infectados ahí, no critiquen después)

-Mecoboy: ¿me estas diciendo que no tienes la más minima reputa idea de donde estamos?

-Darkat: mmmmmm ci :3

-Mecoboy: perfecto, ahora estamos más jodidos de lo que estabamos antes.

-Darkar: cálmate, solo hay que buscar una salida, ok... empezemos a buscar.

Después de horas buscando la salida, Mecoboy encuuentra una puerta super tecnológica

-Mecoboy: hey cabrón mira, una puerta con más mamadas tecnológicas que una consola de videojuegos.

-Darkar: !TU CALLATE CABRÓN NADA TIENE MÁS TECNOLOGÍA QUE UNA CONSOLA DE VIDEOJUEGOS! pero a revisar la puta puerta.

Después de pasar casi dos horas descifrando la tecnología de la puerta, Darkar se cansó de esperar y patió la puerta

-Darkar: !AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! gritó de dolor el pobre .

-Mecoboy: eso te pasa por pendejo.

Pasaron 5 minutos, Mecoboy logró descifrar la tecnología de la puerta, o en español, abrió la puerta.

-Mecoboy: verga por fin.

Pasaron por un pasillito corto, al terminar, había un espacio muy abierto con cárceles cubiertas de vidrio. En esas cárceles estaban pocos de los mil millones de infectados, y se estabaaannn...

-Mecoboy: ¿pero que pinches pedos, penes, mamadas?

-Darkar: wey wey oye ¿qué ves? ¿por qué te quedas quieto mirando esa cárcel?

-Mecoboy: es que... es que... es que... (lo decía con cara de O_O)

-Darkar: ¿ES QUE QUÉ? HABLE CABRÓN, Darkar se dirigió hasta donde estaba Mecoboy, -Darkar: ah si eso, acostumbrate a eso lo verás en todo el juego.

-Mecoboy: !SE ESTA MASTURBANDO EL MUY PERRA!

-Darkar: ¿qué tal si en vez de quedarte ahí mirando como si estuvieras viendo las tetas de tu jefa te apartas de ahí?

-Mecoboy: haber pendejo ¿qué mierda tienes con mi jefa?

-Darkar: hay es que está muy buena, caliente y sexy :3

-Mecoboy: muy bien, voy a ignorar que oí eso y me largaré de aqui

Ambos salieron de esa especie de cárcel.

Y BUENO CHICOS, hasta aquí le capitulo de hoy, como ya saben, favoritos, comentad y demas cosas que es totalmente gratis :D el siguiente cap lo subo lo más probable el domingo, la razón ya se las mencione, y bueno, CHAU :D


	4. Culos a la pared los infectados caliente

Primer intento fail, intente que rogaran por el 3 cap. pero no funciono :( bueno no importa, comencemos:

Culos a la pared, la noche de los infectados calientes... Parte 3.

Ambos salieron de esa especie de cárcel.

-Darkar: al fin, bueno, lo siguiente será llegar a un cuarto o a lo que sea para encontrar pilas para la cámara.

-Mecboy: aaaassshhh no mames, ¿tenemos que seguir andando por esta maníaca mansión?

-Darkar: dejame decirte que el final de este juego es salir de la mansón, y en tal caso, estamos en el nivel 3, y son como 10, así que acostumbrate, o muere siendo infectado

-Mecoboy: ¿y qué mierda esperamos? !A BUSCAR ESAS PUTAS PILAS!

Pasaron horas buscando pilas no encontraron ni madres, y la batería se empezaba a agotar.

-Darkar: hay no mames, hay que encontrar rápido las pilas de la cámara, se agotan

De repente un infectado con deseos sexuales se le acerca a Mecoboy.

-Mecoboy: !AAAAAAAAHHHHHH NO MAES, PINCHE LOCO SOPLA PIJAS, DEJAME EN PAZ!

-Darkar: !NOOOO, EL INFECTADO DE SEXO CONFUSO, RÁPIDO CABRÓN ESCAPA DE AHI!

-Mecoboy: !ME TIENE ACORRALADO, AYUDAME PINCHE PENDEJO, ALEJA ESTA COSA DE MI!

-Darkar: !NO ES TAN SENCILLO!

Después de un tiempo intentando alejarlo, Darkar logra hacerlo con una frase la cual es:

-Darkar: !HEY TRANSEXUAL DE MIERDA, HAY PUTAS INFECTADAS EN LA SIGUIENTE ESQUINA!

-Infectado de sexo confuso: mmmmmmmm :33333 putas, hasta luego condón

-Mecoboy: ¿disculpa idiota? ¿a quién le dices objeto para evitar tener un hijo indeseado?

-Infectado de sexo confuso: ahora no hay putas en la siguiente esquina :333333

Se larga corriendo con los deseos sexuales, algunos sabrán que se siente.

-Darkar: ¿cómo se dice?

-Mecoboy: gracias, dice con cara de molesto.

-Darkar: bueno sigamos, creo que vi una bateria por ahí.

Siguiendo intentando encontrar baterias, se encuentran con el gordo ese y dos infectados más.

-Mecoboy: hay no mames, otra vez infectados y ese gordo.

-Darkar: sssshhhh, haz silencio, no te oirán si no haces ruido.

-Gordo: ¿si saben que estan hablando en voz alta no?

-Darkar: ahora no, estamos planeando como evitarlos sin que nos descubran.

-Mecoboy: pinche pendejo (lo dice mientras se hace un facepalm)

-Gordo: infectados, !VIOLENLOS!

-Mecoboy: NO MAMES ¿OTRA VEZ?

Darkar y Mecoboy salen corriendo a su máxima velocidad evitando ser violados por los infectados.

-Darkar: !NO RECUERDO QUE LOS INFECTADOS TUVIERAN TANTOS DESEOS SEXUALES!

-Mecoboy: !CORRE NADA MAS!

¿Lograrán nuestros "héroes" escapar de los violadores de sexo confuso? veanlo en el siguiente cap. Hasta pronto :D


	5. Nota de Autor 2

Nota de Autor 2: Mejorar el Fic

Muy buenas señoras y señores, hoy vengo a informar sobre la historia.

1) Ahora subiré los caps fines de semana, debido a problemas escolares.

2) Notas de autor serán, obiavemente, subidas cuando lo necesiten o yo quiera :v

3) Ya no le pondré el número del capitulo al respectivo capitulo :v porque muchos me lo recomendaron y eso haré.

Y quisiera decir que el siguiente cap lo suiré mañana o el domingo, eso se los prometo :)


	6. La búsqueda implacable de las pilas

mi Muy buenas amigos y amigas, quiero disculparme con ustedes por no cumplir mi promesa del cap este ultimo fin de semana, tuve un problema con mi WI-FI, pero ahora ya está arreglado, sin nada más que decir, continuemos con la historia:

En busca de las pilas

Luego de un largo, LAAAAARGO tiempo de correr de los infectados violadores, Mecoboy encuentra un pequeño espacio lo suficientemente grande para que se escondan los dos.

-Mecoboy: aquí wey escondete

-Darkar: no pendejo yo no soy de los que se esconden

-Mecoboy: estuviste corriendo por un chingo de tiempo de esos dos asi que escondete carajo.

Mecoboy lo empuja a ese espacio, y luego se esconde el (naaaa en serio, cállate Mecoboy dejame seguir con la historia ¬¬). Luego de pasar unos minutos

-Infectado 1: me lleva la chingada, te dije que dejaras de imaginarte como los violarás

-Infectado: 2: lo siento, no puedo evitarlo

-Infectado 1: ya que, ahora vámonos antes de que el jefe se entere (el gordo)

Después de que se fueron los infectados, ambos salen del escondite.

-Mecoboy: pero esos si que estuvieron bien PICHES MAMONES!

-Darkar: haber ya cabrón relajate, esto es solo el principio, faltan muchas cosas aun, como el doctor loco. los imbéciles, el canibal -Interrumpe Mecoboy- YA ENTENDI ESTE JUEGO TE TRATA DE MATAR UN MILLÓN DE VECES! ¿¡PODEMOS CONTINUAR?!

-Darkar: si ya ok, ash no mames, este imbécil no va a durar mucho aquí

-Mecoboy: no se si te das cuenta pero pero estas hablando en voz alta

-Darkar: y ahora me critica, con este no se puede

-Mecoboy: sigues hablando en voz alta

-Darkar: arkar: ¡HAY YA ME VALE MADRES!

-Mecoboy: otra pregunta ¿por qué estas tirado en el suelo como pendejo en el suelo?

-Darkar: estoy buscando pilas para la cámara que ya se estan acabando

-Mecoboy: pero si la cámaara no se gasta, se gasta la visión nocturna mas no la cámara

-Darkar: (con voz burlona) pero si la cámara no se gasta (gritando normal) PERO EN ESTE JUEGO SI SE GASTAN PENDEJO!

-Mecoboy: pero si en esta enorme mansión hay un millón de pilas repartidas ¿por qué buscas precisamente en este piso?

-Darkar: exactamente eso mi querido amigo sopla pijas, ¿tu que coño sabes si están en este piso?

-Mecoboy: ¿y estan aquí?

-Darkar: noup :)

-Mecoboy: a no mames, pues parate del piso y empieza a buscar esas pilas

-Darkar: ¿empieza a buscar? disculpa pero lo dices en singular, se dice: empecemos a buscas esas pilas

-Mecoboy: ¿en este juego esta el diablo?

-Darkar: no ¿por qué?

-Mecoboy: porque acabas de decir algo inteligente, y eso solo puede ser obra del diablo

-Darkar: bueno da igual, empezemos la búsqueda

Pasaron horas buscando las pilas, en el piso, en los entantes, en rincones, en estantes de cuartos, en ventilaciones, e incluso en el techo, pero nada, era una búqueda de algo que casi no se podía encontrar, ya hasta se parecía una peli de Indiana Jones.

Suena canción de Indiana Jones por unos 10 segundos.

-Mecoboy: ¡YA APAGA ESA RADIO!

-Darkar: hay bueno no te pongas mamón, solo quería darle un poco de ambiente al asunto

-Mecoboy: hablando de ese "asunto" ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO ENCONTRAMOS PILAS?!

-Darkar: no lo se, en el juego no era tan dificil, mientras no usemos la cámara todo va a ir bien

-Mecoboy: ¿tu crees? ya no recuerdas cuando tuvimos que pasar por ese sitio oscuro, y nos tropezamos con un millón de mamadas que por suerte no nos MATARON!

A Darkar le importó madres el comentario de Mecoboy y lo ignoró.

La implacable búsqueda siguió siguió y siguió, pero aún nada, hasta que...

-Mecoboy: no no no, ya, estoy harto, me voy a suicidar, no aguanto esto, a la mierda las pilas, a la mierda todo

-Darkar: HEY WEY PILAS!

-Mecoboy (dice llorando) AL FIN! DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO! AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

Darkar le puso las pilas a la cámara (¿en serio? si no me lo dices no me doy cuanta, ahora tu Darkar, dejame seguir la historia pendejo ¬¬, como decía) Darkar le puso las pilas a la cámara y prosiguieron la desventura

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY, CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE HICE LO POSIBLE POR APURARME LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUDE CON EL CAP, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D


	7. Cabezas para cenar

Cabezas para cenar

Después de que Darkar lograra encontrar pilas para la cámara, prosiguieron la desventura.

Caminaron por unos minutos, solo eso, para que se encontraran con su siguiente peligro, entraron a una pequeña habitación, la cual parecía mas una oficina, en aquella oficina había una tablet, un poco sucia, Darkar no lo pensó dos veces y la encendió, lo primero que dijo fue:

-Darkar: naaa, una simple tablet de seguridad, ¿por qué no incluye internet, fotos, PORNO? no se, solo aparecen secciones del manicomnio

-Mecoboy: tu y tu afición al porno, deberías considerar seriamente tomarte la carrera de ser puta

A Darkar le valió madres ese comentario y siguió revisando las secciones, pero no sabía lo que se encontraría en una. Al poner la cámara 1C, encuentra a un tipo delante de un microondas

-Mecoboy: y a este como que que chingados le pasa? esta parado ahí como si nada delante de un microondas, ¿acaso tendra habre? ¿acaso en este juego hay comida?

-Darkar: en este juego no hay comida, bueno creo, me pase el juego comiendome un dorito XXXLL asi que ni puta idea

Estuvieron mirando detenidamente al sujeto por unos segundos, hasta que sucedió, el sujeto abre el microondas, y lo siguiente, de un estante a su lado, saca una cabeza, y lo que sucede no puede ser mas claro, siendo este juego Outlast, la cabeza la metió en el microondas, Mecoboy plasmó un gesto en su cara diciendo: QUE-CHINGADOS? Darkar como conoce el juego, le dice a Mecoboy:

-Darkar: oh oh, ammm, wey, hay que salir de aquí en cuanto antes

-Mecoboy: ¿por qué?

A Darkar no le dió tiempo de responder, ya que, la cabeza explotó dentro del microondas, Mecoboy al ver esto, se sorprende y dice

-Mecoboy: ¿QUÉ CHINGADOS? LA CABEZA EXPLOTÓ NO MAMES

Cuando de repente, el sujeto voltea a ver la cámara, o bueno, no precisamente a la cámara, si no a Darkar y Mecoboy, advirtiéndoles que va a chingarles sus cabezas y hacerlas explotar

-Darkar: !A LA RE CONCHA WEON! !SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Nuevamente, Darkar y Mecoboy salen corriendo como putas, lo cual no debería sorprender. El sujeto nunca los persiguió, por unos minutos, ya que Darkar y Mecoboy se encontraban en un escondite, en un cuarto, cuando de repente quieren abrir la puerta, se encuentra el sujeto del microondas delante suyo, Darkar estaba intentando aguantar contra el sujeto mientras Mecoboy buscando una salida.

-Darkar: !DATE PRISA NO AGUANTARE TANTO TIEMPO AQUÍ!

-Mecoboy: !SI ME DEJARAS PENSAR TAL VEZ ENCONTRARÍA UNA SALIDA!

Al fin, Mecoboty encuentra en el techo un ducto de ventilación, le dice a Darkar para irse por ahí, pero Darkar pregunta: ¿CÓMO CHINGADOS LLEGAREMOS ALLA ARIBA?, Mecoboy buscando por el cuarto, lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue el colchón de una cama que estaba ahí dentro, lo más rápido posible lo coloca de forma en la que Darkar pueda salir (y después Darkar ayudarlo a subir, por si no les quedo muy claro). Darkar tranca la puerta para que el sujeto no pase, Mecoboy logra conseguir que Darkar suba hacia la ventilación, sosteniendo por debajo el colchón, y luego, Darkar ayuda a subir a Mecoboy.

Luego de estar por un buen tiempo en las ventilaciones, encuentran un lugar seguro para salir de esas ventilaciones, era un lugar espacioso, pero era lo suficiente para pasar al menos un tiempo ahí, hasta que voltearon y vieron lo que nunca pensaron que vería ahí y lo que no querían ver por un buen tiempo, un microondas, como no, al ver el microondas, Darkar y Mecoboy al mismo tiempo dijeron:

-Darkar y Mecoboy: OH OH

Y cómo no, a los 3 segundos, apareció el sujeto, y desde ese momento, Darkar y Mecoboy empezaron a correr por toda la habitación en círculos escapando del sujeto, hasta que por fin se les ocurre la idea de salir de la habitación y correr por todo el manicomnio.

Como siempre, pasaron minutos corriendo del sujeto del microondas, ese sujeto desde que los empezó a perseguir, tenía unas tijeras enormes para cortarles las cabezas, pero no les sirvió de nada. Luego de correr tanto, se esconden lo mejor posible, y en lo primero que encuentran

-Darkar: creo que ultimamente no me he comportado como hombre que soy

-Mecoboy: honestamente de hombre no tienes mucho

-Darkar: hay si mira quien lo dice, la persona que se viste con condónes

-Mecoboy: ya cállate y has silencio, mientras se va este pendejo

Luego de unos segundos, se vá :v. Ambos salen del escondite, de tanto esconderse algún día se cansarán y tendran que enfrentarse a esos infectados... algún día...

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D


	8. Hasta Pronto (no es cap)

Es difícil decir esto... pero ya está confirmado, este fic no esta creciendo, y no le veo futuro, no creo que valla a crecer, me han dado muchas recomendaciones, expectativas y demás cosas, pero de verdad no le veo crecimiento a la historia. Lo lamento pero... voy a dejar este fic, lo cancelaré, de verdad lo siento pero se los digo en serio, no le veo futuro a este fic.

Pero no se preocupen, ya tengo en planes 2 fics, que probablemente suba este febrero, o si no, este mismo mes, PERO EL PRIMER FIC, el segundo no estoy seguro si siubirlo cuando termine el primero, o a mitades del mismo.

Buneo, nos veremos pronto. Adios Darkar, Adiós Semen que se viste con condones, algo que le quieran decir a sus fans como despedida?

-Darkar: Si, ¿alguno de ustedes se comió mi burrito? porque eso no es muy gracioso.

-Yo: no mames, ¿de verdad quieres cagar este momento así? valla pendejo que eres, y tu Mecoboy?

-Mecoboy: ahora no estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo

-Yo: sácate a la chingada weon pendejo. Bueno, feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que la hallan pasado muy bien, hasta pronto, nos vemos luego ;')


End file.
